villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Indominus rex
The Indominus rex is the main antagonist of the 2015 sci-fi adventure blockbuster film, Jurassic World. She is a new attraction in the park Jurassic World but was secretly meant to be a weapon for future wars and was created by InGen leader Commander Vic Hoskins and chief geneticist Dr. Henry Wu. Description The Indominus rex is a man-made hybrid dinosaur. She was created with the genes of other species of theropod dinosaurs (which includes , , , , , and ), as well as modern animals such as the Cuttlefish, the Tree Dart Frog and the Pit Viper Snake. It is known that the Indominus rex was designed to be the most dominant of the dinosaurs in size and intelligence, and to be the most menacing of them all. At a cursory glance, she resembles a freakishly large, pale Velociraptor nublarensis, but closer inspection betrays her chimeric nature. Unlike a Velociraptor, her rugged, horned head proudly hailmarks to her abelisaur heritage.http://www.islanublar.jurassicworld.com/dinosaurs/indominus-rex She possesses rows of jagged, gnarly teeth, and her mouth bleeds profusely, as a result of them cracking and growing in random directions. Fitting for a dinosaur born to scare visitors, her eyes are blood red. Her body is coated in osteoderms, making her bullet proof, though she didn't try her luck against a rocket launcher. She also has long, muscular arms and grasping fingers with opposable thumbs, giving her an edge over fellow giant dinosaurs such as Tyrannosaurus rex, as she slapped Rexy in the face, and if it was not for Blue's help, she would have ended the life of the elderly Tyrannosaurus. Personality Though she was initially believed to be only driven by instinct (the trailers of the film stated that she won't hesitate to kill anything that moves), the Indominus rex's actions proved that unlike regular carnivorous dinosaurs, she was driven by sheer hatred and pure sadistic pleasure, giving the fact that she went too far by laying waste to the cage that confined the pterosaurs simply to kill Masrani who piloted a helicopter that armed with minigun, killing or severely maiming several Apatosauruses, using the Ankylosauruses to damage the gyrosphere to make it easy for her to destroy it and relentlessly pursued the two kids in it: Zach and Gray Mitchell. Her sinister nature and personality was the result of both her unstable genetic make-up (which affect her mental state that led her having cannibalistic traits) and negative treatments that she had where she was isolated within her paddock from the rest of the dinosaurs instead of giving her actual life companion where her sole positive interaction was with the crane that brought her food in her said paddock. This, in turn, left her into a complete, sociopathic killer. Even compared with other carnivores like the Big One who merely attacking the protagonists due to seeing them as threat for her kind, the I. rex was more mentally unstable, deadlier, and far more evil. In spite of this, she was still intelligent enough to convince Owen's raptors to turn against him (which was temporarily as she did so by blackmailing them due to the fact that the raptors followed her out of fear), which is the only instance where she "stayed her hand". However, when Blue stood up to her and asserted that they would not kill Grady, she showed no compunction in injuring and killing her new pack. While the isolation has molded the hybrid into the malevolent abomination that she has become, Indominus's own present sinister nature may have foreshadowed in time of her birth: Indominus has her own sister soon after being hatched. How she could commit such a heinous act was presumed to be inherited from either Majungasaurus DNA or Tyrannosaurus rex DNA or both since both theropods have fossil evidence of cannibalism. While inherited cannibalistic traits was bad, her negative treatments that she had later on eventually led to her became the monstrous sociopathic killer that she unfortunately became: Had she was treated in the more positive, better way, there is no way she would nearly cause much destruction and deaths in Jurassic World. According to the film director, , the Indominus was designed to serve as an embodiment for ' 's worst tendencies' through corporate and consumer excess, created to meet the corporate world's demand for new and unique products in order to provide more entertainment to the park's audiences. Her sinister actions are what led her to be killed by the Mosasaurus. LEGO Version Her personality was not so different with her movie counterpart, but for sake of the game intended to be more family friendly manner, Indominus's villainous personality is toned down, changed into more comedic, sympathetic and having the lonely side as well as manchild-like qualities. Indominus began to expresses her resentment over her isolation and treatments by making a sad angry face out of bones so her observer could understand her pain and loneliness. Unfortunately, her patience eventually slimmed before Owen and Claire could do something about it, and decided to escape by creating a claw mark as a bait just like in the film. Her motives in attacking humans and even having Owen's raptors to turned against him was out of hatred and vengeance against humans for isolating her from the outside world. Although, given that Indominus was feeling lonely since her birth and the life in her paddock was quite miserable due to being isolated, she also sought for companionship. This was shown when she had Blue's pack to turned against humans, Indominus believed that they became her new friends where she was shown helping them attack ACU soldiers unlike her movie counterpart who left Blue and her pack to die. Unfortunately, her hatred and rage on humans blinded her to the point that she eventually turned against Blue and her pack when they feel that attacking humans to avenge her miserable life was wrong. It appeared that she eventually let go of such rage after being stuck in Mosy's stomach and eventually decided to go along with Zara and other Jurassic World employees to playing cards. Powers She was given the powers from each of genetic choices such as her high intelligence from the Velociraptor, but much smarter, her size and incredible strength from Tyrannosaurus Rex DNA with powerful jaw strength as well, cuttlefish DNA to be given the ability to camouflage herself, and powerful senses. *'Enhanced Strength': She had shown her strength in the film, being able to break down the large glass cage for the flying reptiles and able to crush the gyrospheres with her powerful jaw strength, though she did this by using the Anklyosauruses. She was even shown to be able take on Rexy, overpowering the T. rex and probably would have killed her if Blue had not intervened. *'Enhanced Speed': She was said to be able to run 30mph in her enclosure, but she can run much faster outside of her cage. Not only did she possessed great speed, she also had amazing acrobatic as she had great gripping clawed hands, able to use her tail as a whip, and great counter balance to make quick turns. *'Enhanced Intelligence': Her intelligence was super high as she made claw marks on the wall to make Owen and the others think she had escaped, but it was all a trap for the humans to get in the cage, knowing they will come to inspect it. She was shown to be able to remember the tracker that was used on her, so she made her own plan to use it against the humans, as she knew exactly where they were when they created her in her skin. *'Unlimited Dinosaur Control': The I. rex was able to command the pterosaurs to attack Masrani's helicopter. She was even able to convince the trained Velociraptors to be on her side to attack the humans, as she was the alpha for having Velociraptor DNA. *'Enhanced Durability': She has a great durable body to take many attacks from her enemies such as guns, the velociraptors' attacks, and Rexy's strength. She took an attack from Anklyosaur. She did not show too much pain as she shows off her high stamina, being able to fight for long periods of time or long distances to chase her prey. However, when the Mosasaurus attacked on her neck, the Indominus screeches in pain as she gets dragged to her watery death. *'Camouflage and Body Temperature Control': Having the special power of camouflage to be able to blend in her surroundings that was very powerful to hide from trackers as even shown to turn colors from the DNA of cuttlefish. She was also given the DNA tree dart frog, which allowed her to suppress her heat signature enough to hide from heat-sensitive cameras. Relationships Allies *Velociraptors (pawns; formerly) **Blue (pawn; formerly) **Echo (pawn; formerly) **Delta (pawn; formerly) **Charlie (pawn; formerly) *Pteranodons (pawns) *Dimorphodons (pawns) Enemies *Owen Grady *Claire Dearing *Gray Mitchell *Zach Mitchell *Rexy *Velociraptors **Blue **Echo - Victim; thrown into a grill and incinerated **Delta - Possible Victim; thrown aside but possibly survived **Charlie - Indirect victim; left her to be blasted by an ACU soldier's rocket launcher *Mosy - Killer *Several Apatosauruses - Victims *4 Ankylosauruses - One victim; decapitated *''Indominus rex'' sibling - Victim; eaten *Ellis - Victim; eaten *Nick the Supervisor - Victim; eaten *Simon Masrani - Indirect victim; left him to fall to his death in JW001 while it exploded *JW001 co-pilots - Indirect victims; left them to be attacked by Pteranodons *Zara Young - Indirect victim; kidnapped by a Pteranodon and both eaten by Mosy *Several Jurassic World Visitors - Indirect victims; injured by Pteranodons and Dimorphodons *Asset Containment Unit (ACU) **Katashi Hamada - Victim; trampled **Craig - Victim **Lee - Victim **Spears - Victim **Miller - Victim; eaten **Meyers **Austin Miscellaneous *Dr. Henry Wu - Creator *Commander Vic Hoskins - Creator; mauled to death by Delta Reception Indominus rex's depiction in the film was nominated Annie Awards. She also among Honorable Mentions in Top 10 Modern Movie Monsters in Watchmojo.com. Trivia *The Indominus rex is heavily inspired by The Lost World's portrayal of Carnotaurus in the novel, which has the ability to turn and the unreleased Chaos Effect hybrid dinosaur toy Ultimasaurus. **Also, circumstance that led to Indominus's current sociopathic, traitorous, and violent personality can also compared with how Velociraptor Nublarensis in the same novel became ferocious carnivores: Raptors in Isla Sorna in the novel are said to be grew up without any parental figures to raise and teach them properly includes regarding love and companionships, and thus turned into vicious, feral predators that do not hesitate to attack their own kin and murder for sport. Like the raptors, Indominus grew up without any true parental figures as she was merely isolated in her paddock that led her development into sociopathic killer that she unfortunately became (Owen was concerned with this and even stated that the only positive interaction that she had was a crane that brought her some meals). *An early working name for Indominus rex was Diabolus rex. **However, in the storyboard by David Lowery, it is also referred to as Malasaurus and Malusaurus. *It has been speculated by the fan base that the I. rex may have inscribed within its genetic code. This is largely due to her abnormally high intelligence and the fact that her rampage was motivated by rage and resentment towards her creators as well as having opposable thumbs similar with primates.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TgaB4Psza_U When was questioned about this possibility in an interview, he made an ambiguous remark about that being revealed in the upcoming future. *In , the I. rex's camouflage powers were somewhat more advanced where she can nearly become invisible, comparable to villains that can turn invisible like Predators with cloaking technology. This however, is simply a gameplay mechanic. **Also, in the same adaptation, she has some sort of geokinesis attack where she can summon a straight line of heavy damaging earth wave as long-range attack. Again, this is simply a gameplay mechanic and game-exclusive powers. *Though Indominus's roles in both film and L.E.G.O. Jurassic World remain same, Indominus's incarnation in L.E.G.O. Jurassic World is noticeably more sympathetic than her film counterpart: She arranges the bones to make an angry sad face as means to protest over the way humans treat her in her paddock before eventually choosing to run away, having a bit childish qualities, less murderous than her film counterpart, and the way how she turned the raptors against protagonist was by revealing that humans has treated her badly via isolation from other dinosaurs (which implied from her crying gesture). Thus, the raptors' motives on attacking humans instead of Indominus was due to being angered that she was not treated in the same way as them before realizing that avenging her mistreatments is not the best solution. *Many fans have compared the I. rex to Rudy (due to her freakishly white skin), the Vastatosaurus Rexes (due to her brute strength and appearance) or the Muddy Bewilderbeast (due to how she made the protagonists' animal companions turn against them), the Albino Giganotosaurus from the 2008 Film Journey to the Center of the Earth (due to the color of her eyes and white skin), the Carnotaurs from Disney's DINOSAUR (Due to the Bony Bumpy Knobs seen on most of the I.REXES body), the evolved T.rex from the 1997 version film The Lost World (due to the long arms) and Zilla AKA Godzilla from the 1998 Film (due to her body appearance, except she is not 20 stories high). *If you can look closely on the I. rex's neck, you can find out that she has what appeared to be multiple gills. This can make her part and able to breathe in the water. However, by the time she reached the bottom of Jurassic World Lagoon, I. rex could no have survived; her neck would have been broken before she even reached the bottom of the lagoon due to Mosy's bite-force, and thus had no chance to try those gills. *As savage, vicious, and malevolent her personality is, her nature, and appearance, many people whom disappointed with her appearance (which for them not hideous enough due to deemed too generic) upon her official design being revealed created the #buildabetterfaketheropod project to make their own hybrid s that more appealing. *While the Indominus and the Big One share many things in common including a hatred of humans, having a great deal of problem-solving intelligence, killing mainly for sport and going as far as to kill a member of her own species (the Big One kills some members of her pack to show dominance while Indominus cannibalized her own sibling), Indominus proved to be far more malicious than the latter. While the Big One murders humans simply out of belief that they were threat of her existence but has no other villainous motives, Indominus seems fully aware of the death and destruction she causes, and takes pleasure in causing it. *Hoskins and Wu intended for her to be a weapon for the military along some of the planned hybrids that can be seen in his computers before Delta killed him, but the Indominus rex never was. *''Indominus rex's teeth are constantly being replaced. This is the same trait that many theropods, sharks, and even s have, a fact which is obvious due to their DNA being integrated into hers. *Her death is very similar to the death of One-Eye from ''Speckles the Tarbosaurus ( in the US). * In a way, she is also similar to Sharptooth: both kill for sport, both tried to kill kids in their films (Littlefoot and company for Sharptooth), (Zach and Gray for the Indominus rex), and they both met a watery fate (Sharptooth got knocked unconscious by the boulder), (the Indominus rex was dragged down into the bottom of Jurassic World Lagoon by Mosy and eaten alive). However, unlike Sharptooth, the I. rex did not drown at the bottom of the lagoon because she had gills and only killed by Mosy's bite-force. *The roars of Indominus were made from the vocalizations from many different animals such as es, s, s, s, s, s (such as s), s, and es because the sound designers did not use sound effects that were similar to the Tyrannosaurus from the films to differentiate the Indominus from the famous theropod and wanted it to sound irritable to the viewers to make them dislike the hybrid (But neverless many people like her). *Thanks to the Indominus rex having the DNA of tree dart frog within her, it is possible that she can change her gender, though what her gender was before her death is unclear. *While Indominus is portrayed as hybrid dinosaur, she is technically not the first hybrid: Raptors in the films shown lacked feathers and more reptile-like as result of gap within original raptor DNA extracted from their fossil remains and amber used for their creation filled with amphibians, whereas Dilophosauruses had spitting cobra and frilled lizard DNA integrated into gaps within original Dilophosaurus DNA that gave them retractable frill and signature venom spit. Majority of the dinosaurs in the film also had frog DNA integrated into gap within original DNA used for their creations as well. **However, Indominus still true hybrid for having more numerous genetic code used for her creation. References See also *Indominus rex on Antagonists Wiki *Indominus rex on Jurassic Park Wiki **Indominus rex on Jurassic World Wiki Navigation Category:Animals Category:Villainesses Category:Movie Villains Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Thriller Film Villains Category:Evil Creation Category:Live Action Villains Category:Predator Category:Big Bads Category:Hybrids Category:Fighter Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Sadists Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Master Manipulator Category:Bio-Engineered Category:Murderer Category:Tragic Villain Category:Mascots Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Deceased Category:Strategic Villains Category:Amoral Category:Monster Master Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Outcast Category:Force of Nature Category:Power Hungry Category:Betrayed Category:Egotist Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:One-Man Army Category:Rogue Villains Category:Mongers Category:Brutes Category:Monsters Category:Man-Eaters Category:Cannibals Category:Failure-Intolerant Villains Category:Ferals Category:Abusers Category:Homicidal Category:Psychopath Category:Mastermind Category:Tyrants Category:Destroyers Category:Leader Category:Giant Category:Lego Villains Category:Misanthropes Category:Siblings Category:Mutants Category:Warlords Category:Athletic Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Sentient Weapon Category:Game Bosses Category:Evil Twin/Clone